


Noise and Tears

by reminiscence



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, Poetry, canso, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: We are called Noise because we tried to sing and smile but couldn't.





	

Our songs are songs of misery  
without the cheers you sing to be…  
Do you think we scream  
just because we can?  
No, we cry  
because we can't  
smile…

Our despair is a crippling force  
of will. It has changed your smiles' course  
from right side up to  
all them upside down  
and we don't  
smile at that  
win

Because all we want  
is to smile like you  
except we  
can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #64 – canso poetry


End file.
